


(When) Your Middle Name Is Danger

by PoolWatcher



Category: Red vs. Blue, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoolWatcher/pseuds/PoolWatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Kansas' increasingly reckless performance on missions is causing his brother some concern, but the highly secretive Angel Imperative may provide a solution. If the process doesn't kill him first, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Dave for helping me hash out the details and plot ideas for this. A teaser-ish chapter to start, wherein I found I've never actually written Sam and Dean together and I quite like writing the Director.

“Agent Kansas! You will _not_ disobey orders again. I am disappointed that you would jeopardize the mission because you do not trust Agent California to do his job.” The Director’s scathing southern drawl rang in the room, and Dean clenched his jaw to keep from responding. He could feel the eyes of his teammates on him despite their helmets and an angry, embarrassed flush crept unseen up his neck. “Do I make myself clear, Agent Kansas?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean ground out, taking a deep breath only when the Director turned back to the leaderboard.

”Good. The standings have been adjusted as per performance on this mission,” the Director stated calmly with his eyes on the large, glowing screen. Dean’s next breath was an audible gasp (echoed by Sam and Benny to either side) as they saw 3 names shuffle places: Kansas dropped from 6 to 8, while California and Louisiana each moved one spot up.

“Sir-” began Sam, standing next to him, but the Director cut him off.

“No, Agent California. You will not be making excuses for your brother. Agent Kansas’ failure to accomplish mission goals speaks for itself.” Dean could practically hear Sam’s mouth click shut. “You are dismissed, agents.”

They turned, almost in unison, and exited the debriefing room together. As soon as the door had swished shut Sam turned to him. “Dean-“

“Drop it, Sammy,” Dean cut him off. “It’s done. I shouldn’t have stepped in.”

Sam snorted. “Well, I’m sure glad you did. Dean, you know the standings don’t mean anything, right?”

“Dude, you’re probably the only one who believes that,” Dean threw back, bumping Sam in the shoulder and subsequently into the bulwark. Sam’s startled squawk and stumbling brought a chuckle to his lips.

“The hell was that for, jerk?”

“You’re getting a little sensitive, bitch.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where I apologize for incredibly short chapters. I'd be mad at myself if I were a reader, they're so short. BUT! Whenever I try to make something longer than a few scenes, it ends up sitting incomplete on my hard drive for eternity. THERE WILL BE MORE, HOWEVER. I promise this.

“Hey,” Dean said, sitting down across from Sam and CT the next day. “Either of you ever heard of the Angel Imperative?”

CT canted her head and took a bit of her apple. “Can’t say that I have, Kansas. Why, is it something big?” She leaned back, deceptively casual in her seat.

Dean shrugged, fiddling a bit with his burger. “No idea. The Counselor sent me a memo about it, though. Thought I might be interested. I figured I’d ask around first.”

Sam was giving him that face again. “Dean, are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“It’ll be okay, Sammy. I’m just gonna check it out.” Dean brushed off his concern and tried to quell his own uneasiness.

*******

Dean shifted in his armor and tried to focus on what the Counselor was saying. “You would be assigned an Angel, a match for you, to help you on missions and to give you some measure of control over your armor enhancement, should you actually decide to keep it in one piece.” The Counselor’s calm voice lent itself to a certain brand of sarcasm and passive-aggressiveness, Dean had learned, and he smirked to hear it now.

“Hey, the super speed wasn’t syncing right with my suit,” Dean threw out, a token protest to an argument long rehashed. The Counselor sighed, a neutral expression devoid of any fondness or aggravation. Dean flashed a quick grin under his helmet before sobering. “Seriously though. What exactly is an “Angel”? And why would I want one? I mean, aside from helping with that shit you just mentioned.”

“The Angel forms a…link with you. It will assist you in battle with real-time strategies and stabilize armor enhancements. It is…not quite an artificial intelligence, but near enough,” the Counselor returned calmly as he watched for Dean’s reaction from behind his clipboard.

“So,” Dean started, and then paused, trying to gather his words. “What’s it gonna take, to make this thing work?”

The Counselor’s lips twitched up in what could have been a smile on someone more emotive.


End file.
